


The First Date

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos takes Diana after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Duncan and Methos are not mine (But Diana is)

The First Date  
By  
MCKPLK

 

Methos lead Diana into the building to the reception desk. “Hi, may I help you?” The perky blond receptionist asked.

“As a matter of fact you can. I was told to ask for Justin and he would show us to our new offices.” Methos replied with a charming smile.

The receptionist blushed slightly “Of course just one moment.” She hit a button and talked into her headset. “Yes, not a problem I’ll let them know.” She turned back to them with a smile. “Justin said to take a seat and he will be with you in just a few moments.”

Methos thanked the girl and lead Diana to the waiting chairs. “So where would you like to go tonight after work?” Methos asked knowing it would probably be the only time they would have to discuss it.

“I’m not sure what do you like?” Diana answered as she took his hand.

“I like just about everything, but you live here so I thought you might have an idea of what there is to do for fun.” Methos supplied

“To tell you the truth I don’t really go out much. I just never seem to find the time, but there is a restaurant in Roswell that has a band every night. Do you like the blues?” Diana offered

“I love the blues it’s settled then the restaurant in Roswell it is!” Methos lifted Diana’s hand and kissed it lightly. She smiled and blushed slightly. A man walked over to them and interrupted.

“Excuse me. Hi, I’m Justin Hall and I’m assuming you are Mr. Person?” He asked holding out his hand.

“Yes and this is my assistant Ms. Diana Mathews.” Methos said as he rose and took the other man’s hand.

“Ms. Mathews.” Justin greeted then turned back to Methos “Right this way Mr. Person.” Justin led the way to the elevator and typed in a code. The elevator opened and they all went inside. Justin pushed the button for the seventh floor. Once the doors were closed Justin took out a key and put it into the switch on the panel. “As you can see we take security very seriously here. Mr. McLeod stated that you might want to implement a few extra precautions, but I can assure you, your project will be safe with us.”

“That’s very reassuring Mr. Hall but I’ll look over things just the same.” Methos said casually

They walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the last door. There were cameras on both sides of the door and a key pad to unlock it. Justin punched in the code and opened the door. The room was very open with empty book shelves lining the walls. The wall on the right however was lined with refrigerator units the doors were glass so you could see what was inside. In the center of the room were two large stainless steel tables each with a computer on the far end.

“I hope everything is to your liking.” Justin asked

“Yes everything seems to be in order. Once Mr. McLeod arrives I should have had a chance to look over everything. Thank you that will be all.” Methos dismissed Justin.

“Well good luck.” Justine said letting himself out.  
Methos walked around the room with a small smile on his face.

“Wow, this is really cool.” Diana said as she looked though the lab area it had everything they would need to preserve the scroll properly. “The college I work for would be so envious.”

“So would some of the universities I worked at. Mac is really pulling out all the stops. I just hope this isn’t a wild goose chase.” Methos said

“But why all the security?” Diana asked she didn’t mind but it made her feel a little nervous.

“I think that would be for me. I have research material that is very valuable not to mention my journals. So he wants me to feel safe enough to use them here. My friends seem to think I’m a bit paranoid.” He finished with a smirk

“Hey, you’re only paranoid if there is nobody out to get you. From what I’ve seen so far paranoid is a good thing.” Diana answered as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining in fact hug away.” Methos responded

“I just felt you needed a hug” she stated shyly “You’ll find once I’m comfortable with someone I tend to touch. If that’s a problem…”

“Oh no, not at all in fact I think I’ll rather enjoy it.” Methos assured and pulled her closer. “So let’s explore our home away from home.”

For the next hour or so they walked through the lab making a list of anything that they thought they would need.

McLeod and his friend walked into the lab. Methos and Diana were both on the other side of the lab with their heads stuck in one of the refrigerators when Methos felt the two immortals he looked up over the door.

“So is this your way of saying you’re hungry?” Duncan joked

“Actually now that you mention it…” Methos said as he closed the refrigerator “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“That’s great there is a quiet little Italian place just a few minutes from here. We can talk and get to know one another.” Offered the stranger next to McLeod

“Oh, sorry ReShef this is Adam Person and Diana Mathews these were the friends I was telling you about.” Duncan offered as an introduction.

“I see well I hope they are as competent as you say, but we will see. For now come let’s go eat and enjoy each other’s company.” ReShef said with a smile.

Methos put his arm around Diana’s waist keeping himself between her and McLeod’s new friend. They got close to Duncan and Methos whispered sarcastically “So do you go around introducing yourself to every Immortal you meet or do you go on hunts for them every so often?”

“Very funny as a matter of fact I met ReShef through Connor a few years back.” Duncan stated and opened the back door to his car for Methos and Diana

Duncan drove to the restaurant and they were seated immediately. Drinks were served and to Duncan’s surprise Methos ordered sweet tea instead of beer.

“So, I know what Diana and I are bringing to the table. What is it that you plan to bring?” Methos asked

“Not one to mix words. I like that, lets you know where you stand.” ReShef answered he sat back relaxed and took a sip of wine before continuing “I am the up most expert in Egyptian lore and religious rites, since I was a priest for the Pharaohs for over eight hundred years.”

“I see so why would you need us? You should be able to translate the document within a few hours.” Methos stated annoyed at the arrogance ReShef was showing.

“The problem is the scroll is older than I am and so parts of it are in different languages that I do not understand.” ReShef replied obviously agitated that his expertise should be questioned.

“Well then I guess that is where we come in.” Methos replied dryly 

“Look we are all going to have to work together if we want to decipher the scroll so why don’t we just dial down the testosterone a little alright.” Diana interceded

“The voice of reason. Yes, we shall have to learn to work together if we wish to be successful.” ReShef stated as he held his hand out as a peace offering. Methos hesitated for a moment then reluctantly took his hand.

“I just have one more question before we start working together.” Methos stated turning to Duncan “The security measures who were they for?”

Duncan had kept quiet until now knowing they had to work out their differences on their own. “The high security was for you. I know how much you care for some of your books.”

“Good there are just a few more precautions I need to take. I’ll discuss them with you when I get home tonight.” Methos stated he rose to leave “Diana and I have plans for tonight so I think we had best be going.” Diana got up took Methos’ hand and they left.

“I don’t think your friends like me very much.” ReShef said

“No, he just doesn’t trust very many people.” Duncan explained “Once he gets to know you he’ll settle down.”

“I’ll try to be a little more normal as my assistant continually says I’m better with books than people.” ReShef offered as he got up “I would love to stay and talk more but I have some things I need to retrieve from storage. I think they will be helpful. I shall see you tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks for helping. I’ll see you then.” Duncan said and shook ReShef’s hand. Once ReShef was gone Duncan asked the server for the check and finished his lunch alone.

Methos walked Diana to her apartment “Well here we are.” Diana said as she leaned against the door.

“Yes here we are.” Methos replied as he looked at his watch “It’s five right now so can I pick you up at seven for our date?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Diana turned to unlock her door; once the door was open she turned back to Methos “So I’ll see you at seven.”

Methos leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Definitely.” He whispered and walked back to the car. Diana walked into her apartment and closed the door.

***

Methos drove home excitement coursing through his veins. He hurried up the stairs humming as he opened the door.  
“Well you seem to be in a good mood.” Duncan said as he watched Methos come in.

Methos stopped dead in his tracks turning slowly toward Duncan’s voice “Did you sense me before I came in?” Methos asked

Duncan sat up and thought for a moment “Yea I felt you when your cab pulled up.” That worried Methos because he couldn’t remember feeling Duncan at all.  
“Were you meditating or anything?”

“No, just sitting here reading.” Duncan was watching Methos closely now “Why is something wrong?” 

Methos thought about telling Duncan that he didn’t sense him until he had seen him but thought better of it. “No, everything is fine I was just preoccupied when I came in.” Methos replied

“Alright why were you distracted?” Duncan asked

“I have a date to get ready for.” Methos said happily

“A date? With who?” Duncan asked

“Diana.” Methos replied as he went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a long swallow.

“You’re not serious. She’s going out with you?” Duncan was getting a little agitated.

“And what is wrong with me?” Methos defended

“Well nothing but you’re not her type.” Duncan replied

“Oh and I assume you are?” Methos was starting to understand now.

“Well yea. There seemed to be a spark.” Duncan was up off the couch now.

“Well I hate to bust your bubble, but I asked her out this morning and she said yes. So we are going out to eat and listen to some blues.” Methos informed Duncan smugly “So if you’ll excuse me I need to get ready.” Methos strolled to his room and closed the door. He took a hot shower feeling much more grounded when he emerged. He dressed casual in a deep blue button up long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. He walked out into the living area to find Duncan still sitting on the couch.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Duncan asked

“I don’t know how to explain this but I’m drawn to her. It’s like I’ve known her my whole life.” Methos was pacing the room trying to put his emotions into words.

“I’m starting to see why you were married 68 times.” Duncan joked

“This is different. I told her who I am this morning.” Methos blurted out “She was sleeping in my arms on the couch and I sat there and watched her sleep. I knew there could not be any secrets between us.”

Duncan couldn’t believe what he was hearing “She knows your Methos?” Methos nodded yes “Does she know about your past?”

“No not yet but I plan on telling her.” Methos replied “I just need a little more time.”

“Wow, that’s…” Duncan was speechless for a few moments “Well I guess you had better get going. You don’t want to be late.”

“Late?” Methos asked looking at his watch “I’ve got to go.” He grabbed his jacket and started toward the door “Oh we need to talk about ReShef when I get home.” And he was out the door.

Duncan sat on the couch digesting this new development Methos in love this should be interesting.

***

 

Methos stopped at the store from the night before; there was a small flower shop in the grocery store. He bought a single red rose and went to pick up Diana.

Diana was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the knock on her door came. She slipped into her heels and hurried to the door. She opened the door and Methos was standing there waiting rose in hand.  
“You look amazing.” Methos said as he looked her over. Diana had pulled half her hair up and curled it. She was wearing a simple black dress and heels. Her makeup was very natural looking. He held out the rose “This is for you.”

“Oh how sweet but I don’t have a vase to put it in.” They walked into the kitchen and she pulled the tallest glass she had out. Diana filled it with water and placed the rose in it.

“There my first rose.” She stated as she admired the flower. “So are you ready to go?”

“Yes, right this way.” Methos said as he held his hand out she took it and they left.

 

They arrived at the restaurant Methos parked the car. He got out and went around to Diana’s side but she had already gotten out.

“You’re going to make it hard for me to play the gentleman aren’t you?” Methos joked as he took her hand.

“Sorry, did I mention I haven’t dated much?” She said blushing slightly

“It’s alright chivalry is over rated anyway.” Methos offered “I think we will be better off just being ourselves than playing the dating game.”

“That sounds like a plan.” She said as they walked into the restaurant. Methos walked them over to the hostess and she took their name and showed them to the bar.

Methos ordered a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Diana. They sat facing the stage and watched the band as they played. After a few songs they were shown to their booth. They ordered dinner and a bottle of wine.

“So you know I don’t get out much how about you?” Diana asked

“I tend to keep a low profile. It tends to be safer that way.” Methos responded

“Something tells me that what we’re about to do is anything but safe.” Diana stated thinking about the scroll.

“Well in that case I had better stay close to you.” Methos said as he took her hand in his. To both their surprise a small blue spark jumped between their hands.  
“Static electricity?” Diana asked

“You know in another time it would have been a sign we were destined for one another.” Methos replied looking into Diana’s eyes “Please tell me you feel this to.”

Diana looked away for a moment then turned back to him studying him for a moment. “And what is it you think I feel?” Diana asked quietly

“I can’t speak for you, but I feel like we have a connection of some sort. I wish I could put what I’m feeling into words but it just won’t come.” Methos tried to explain he stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m not doing a very good job of this and you’ve probably decided I’m crazy.”

Diana squeezed his hand “I don’t think you’re crazy and you’re right I can’t put it into words but I know I’m attracted to you and I trust you completely. Last night is a perfect example. I’ve never brought a man home before let alone fell asleep with him on my couch.” Diana offered 

“Does this mean I’m spending the night again?” Methos asked only half joking

“Actually I think we should go to your place tonight.” Diana offered her face flushing slightly “We should talk to Duncan about ReShef. Something about him just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I agree but we are here to enjoy ourselves so let’s leave work behind for a little while.” Methos said as he lightly stroked Diana’s cheek with the back of his hand. Diana leaned into the caress. Methos took that as a good sign and leaned over and kissed her.

He pulled back and watched Diana she seemed dazed for just a moment “Hmm, could we try that again?” Diana asked as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Much better.” Methos whispered “As much as I enjoy the blues would you mind if we get out of here?”

“Getting out of here sound good.” Diana replied “Just let me go and freshen up before we leave.” Diana got up and went to the lady’s room. Methos flagged his waitress down and handed her a credit card to pay the bill. 

Duncan was sprawled out on the couch reading a book when he felt Methos. He sat his beer on the table and picked up his Katana just to be on the safe side. Duncan waited for the door to open. The door was unlocked and opened by Methos. He and Diana walked in slowly Methos with his hand on his sword.

“Your home early.” Duncan stated putting his sword back on the table.

“Yes well we decided since we have to be up early we would come home, so we could talk to you.” Methos replied as he put his coat up. “Would you like something to drink Diana?” 

Duncan stood up surprised. “Diana I didn’t see you.”

“It’s Ok so how was your evening?” She replied with a warm smile.

“Quiet.” Duncan answered

“We wanted to talk to you before we start work tomorrow.” Diana began

“So what’s up?” Duncan asked sitting back down and grabbing his beer.

“ReShef.” Methos supplied handing Diana a glass of wine.

“What about him?” Duncan asked 

“I would prefer that if we have to work with him that he not be left alone in the lab.” Methos explained

“Look if that’s what you want that’s fine for now, but he is a friend of Connor’s” Duncan offered

“I’ve read Connor’s chronicles and he is not always the best judge of character. Connor’s friend or not what do you know about him?” Methos replied

“Just what I’ve been told. I’ve only worked with him through email and over the phone until a few weeks ago.” Duncan stated

“My point exactly I’m not going to trust someone I’ve never met just on the word of your clansman. This guy feels like bad news.” Methos answered as he paced around the living room.

Duncan watched as Methos paced “Fine, until you’re comfortable with him he’ll only be allowed access to the offices when your there, but just for appearances Diana you can’t have unlimited access either that way he won’t feel he’s being singled out.” Duncan offered

“Deal.” Diana agreed before Methos could object.

“Well now that that’s out of the way is there any more pressing business?” Duncan asked as he stretched.

“Nothing that can’t wait till morning.” Methos said walking over to Diana.

“Good than I’m going to call it a night.” Duncan said as he headed toward his bedroom.

“Good night.” Diana said as Methos led her toward his room. They walked in and Methos closed the door as Diana jumped on the bed.

“I suppose I should probably bring a few things over if I’m going to be staying here every so often.” Diana mused

“You can put together an overnight bag when we get off work tomorrow.” Methos agreed

“Well than I guess you had better make one tonight so you can stay at my place tomorrow.” Diana said blushing slightly “I mean that is if you want to.”

“That would be perfect. For tonight though here let me get you something.” Methos walked over to his dresser and rummaged around he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and handed them to Diana.

“Thanks” She took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Methos changed while she was in the bathroom then sprawled out on the bed and turned on the TV. He usually didn’t have one but he thought he would spend enough time reading at work and that something mind numbing would be nice. Now he was glad for something to cover any noises that might come from his room.

Diana stepped out of the bathroom and curled up on the bed next to Methos. He noticed that she seemed just a little nervous. “Diana, you can relax I’m not expecting anything tonight except maybe one more kiss. You’re safe with me. I’m just enjoying your company.” Methos explained

“I don’t know what’s come over me lately. I’m very shy by nature but I really like you.” Diana said laying her head on his shoulder.

“Good to know because I like you to.” Methos stated as he hugged her close “So what should we watch?”

Diana leaned up and kissed him “Whatever you want I don’t really watch a lot of TV” So they spent the rest of the night watching the history channel as Methos explained how the experts either got it right or wrong.


End file.
